The Fangirls Have The Tardis
by tardis987
Summary: The 11th Doctor finds himself a new companion ( this happens after Amy and Rory and before Clara). This companion happens to be a Fangirl. She is whisked away to different worlds, times and possibly some of her favorite books and TV shows.
1. Chapter 1

Mom was making me take the cans out again. why do we pack them so full? As i got to the curb i tripped falling backwards. i braced myself to hit the ground. But suddenly i felt something else catch my fall. i stood up and turned around. I'm pretty sure that police box was not there last week when i took the cans out. Having the life of a fangirl is very busy. i walked around the box to the front and knocked. a man opened the door and a wave of smoke came out, i coughed a little at the ghastly i looked at him, he was covered in soot. i cleared my throat and said.

" is this your police box?" He look a little bit like a weirdo. I gave him my ' i'm pretty sure you're a weirdo look' then he answered.

" Yes, my tardis just had a little fit. i'm sure she will be working again in no time!" then another eruption came from inside. i looked in, the inside was huge! I gave him another look as a third explosion went off.

" its bigger on the inside." i said as nonchalantly as i could manage. he nodded and stepped out as a fourth explosion occurred. he shut the door behind him and then faced me. it was a little awkward so i went back to the cans. he followed me.

i asked him " so gonna be here long? you kinda took our cans spot." He looked a little surprised.

" um i think so, it depends on how long it takes the old girl to cool off." i rolled my eye and thought oh great, we have a part time weirdo in our neighborhood.

there was some more awkward silence so i broke it. "so what's your name?"

"Oh i'm the doctor." i gave him a weird look and said " just the doctor?" he nodded.

" what's your name?"

" my name? My name is Elana."

" oh thats pretty"

" thanks, i guess"

i turned around and started walking back to my house, and waved good bye but he just followed me. I stopped at the door and turned to look at him.

" i was wondering if i could come in for a spell and maybe use your loo?" i laughed because he clearly isn't from america.

i said sure and escorted him in.


	2. Chapter 2

My mom looked at him and turned to me saying " Elena who is this?" I was terrified about what she would say when I told her the truth. " Oh, this is my friend. His name is the Doctor." She looked him up and down then started to load the dishwasher. " That's great sweetie, you can stay as long as you want Doctor!" I wanted to give myself a face palm. How could my mom be so stupid? well I guess I'm the one who invited him inside. I mindlessly stared to walk to my room and realized that I had a guest over. I walked him to the bathroom.

" The light is on the outside."

Oh, interesting." He walked in obviousness deep thought, about the light switch. I wasn't very surprised, more intrigued. Once he shut the door behind him I ran off to my room. I can hardly remember the last time that I had cleaned it. I opened up my closet and all the things I shoved in there from my last cleaning purge.

Oh great now i have four minutes tops and i have almost triple the amount of cleaning. I packed my closet fuller than before and had probably two minutes left. All the remaining crap I shoved under my bed, with the leftovers from the last time I cleaned my room. Thankfully this left a few random pieces on the floor which i pushed up against the wall. Sadly in this process I lost my paths.

I heard someone running down the hall to my room. The door opened and my mother rushed in and opened up the blinds. I hid my face from the burning sunlight. I tried to look but the sun shines directly through this window. My mom stopped right outside my door.

"Doctor, this is Elena's room. Ill be back in a minute with some snacks for you two." mom was being abnormally cheery. I listened to her footsteps fade into the kitchen as the Doctor walked into my room. He looked around, taking it all in. he made his way to my bed and sat down. I really liked his Bow tie.

" I like your Bow Tie. Bow Ties are cool."

He threw his arms up.

"Finally! Someone who gets it!"

I stopped talking to avoid any awkwardness that was forming, it probably didn't help but I didn't care. I plopped myself down at my computer desk and logged into my account. I pulled up my fan-fiction in one tab, tumblr in another, my final tab of the three was Facebook. I checked my pages on tumblr and Facebook. I got a brilliant idea for my next part in my fan-fiction, so I typed.


	3. Chapter 3

" She looked across the tavern, he was there looking at her. she quickly stood up to leave, not wanting to have to talk to Robin right now. he grabbed her arm as she started towards the forest."

"Hey what are you writing about?" he asked me. I was a little surprised, I had gotten so into typing I forgot all about this doctor.

"Oh this is my robin Hood Fanfiction, Do you know what that is?"

" Robin Hood? he was a drunken idiot most of the time. he was just a figure. the real helper were the outlaws who kicked him out of his own gang!"He sat up and stared at me.

" I meant a fanfiction." I was torn between yelling at him for dissing on one of my favorite historical person, and giving myself a face palm for not being so specific.

" ya I Know what a fanfiction is, I wrote my own about one of my favorite books. The book was written by a really good friend of mine." He looked off into the distance as if in a daze but I was acting stupid and looked off to where he was staring, it seemed like he was staring at my doctor who poster. Then I looked back at him, I can't believe who it was, He looked almost exactly like the doctor.

" Are you a cosplayer?" I asked him. He snapped back into reality.

" Is this how time passes, really,really slowly?" he started looking at all the different fandoms I had around my room. His eyes landed on my Doctor who collection. I knew what he was going to do, so i ran over to it first and blocked it with my arms. He stood up walked over and stared me down.

"No touching, only looking got it?" he nodded so i dropped my arms and slid back over to my chair. I didn't dare turn away from him to make sure he didn't touch my stuff, me being as I am have a hard time sharing my things and letting others touch them and if it is one of my favorite things I even have a hard time letting others look at them. He reached his hand out and grabbed one of my sonic screwdrivers. He inspected it out of my reach, i knew this because I ran over and tried to get it back. then he stepped back over to the bed, sat down and looked into my begging hands and face. he placed it lightly in my hands and as i turned to put it away,

"No I'm not done, I need to compare it."

I turned back around to see him reach into his coat pocket and pull out almost an exact replica of my sonic screwdriver.

" Are you a cosplayer? Because I can't think of any other reason you would be dressed just like the doctor and have a sonic screwdriver."I was very confuzzled about this. Then he looked at me and laughed.

"What is so funny?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes. I usually would have turned away but not with him, I need to get this information out of him.

"I'm the Doctor" he stood up and walked around a bit thinking out loud. " who knew they would make a TV show about me. Wow, This is really cool. And they did a really good job recreating me. I am really cool, aren't I cool?what is my catch phrase?"

"Excuse me? if you're the real Doctor like you said then why must I tell you your own catch phrase?" I folded my arms and sat down on my bed, giving him a quizzical look. He faced me and hold his eyes and said " Geronimo." I stood up and rushed over and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe, good thing he has two hearts. My mom came in and looked us up and down. " Elena, who is this?" I stopped hugging him and turned to her. " Mom don't you remember? He is the Doctor." I was slightly worried. My mom has the best memory in the world, why would this start to happen?

" Oh, is he one of your friends? I'll brings you two some snacks!" then she smiled and turned to leave. I stopped her by saying "Mom, you said that not even ten minutes ago." She smiled and left. I looked at him, his face said everything I was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

I started to smile, I was happy, not about my mother though. It was about something entirely different. Then my smile grew bigger than it ever had. I was about to live my dream.

He walked quickly out of my room, I was close on his heels. As we passed through the kitchen my mom was about to bring us some snacks, on the table there was the another platter with exact same snack. Probably from the first time. I grabbed them from her hand as I walked out the door. It was a platter of Macaroons and Jammy Dodgers. I smiled and popped a Macaroon in my mouth. Macaroons are my favorite.

He stopped next to the Tardis. He pushed the door opened and stepped inside. He wasn't very gentlemanly like because he did not hold the door for me. at first I was slightly irritated, but then realized hey not everything is going to be perfect when you travel with the doctor.

I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the seats near his giant controls. It was breath taking inside. I didn't notice as he started to mess with the crazy buttons, levers, knobs and all other kinds of knick-knacks he used as controls. I didn't notice as he stopped and stared at me. i popped another Macaroon in my mouth.

"Are you going to share or just stand there with all those snacks?" I slowly came back into reality and held the plate out. He sighed and walked over and grabbed a jammy dodger. " Be careful, you wouldn't want to bite into the tardis self-destruct button." He laughed with me. he popped it in his mouth and went back to his controls.

" Yes, if you insist. It is Bigger on the inside." I looked him right in the eyes. He didn't seem too impressed. That didn't stop me though.

I had a new goal. Impress the Doctor.

"So what happened to my mom?" I was almost done chewing my fifth Macaroon, if I was at home I would be in so much trouble. "The Silence!" He was yelling so I could hear him, as he worked under the tardis's main platform. He told me not to come down because of 'wires'. As he explained that you can only see them when you look at them and how they use a form of hypnotic suggestion I knew I had seen them before. I walked over as he continued to rant on about the Silence.

"Doctor" he continued to talk on even as I said it.

"Doctor, listen to me." he turned away to look at me at the wrong moment. sparks went finished what he was working on and then looked back at me.

"Doctor I think I know what you are talking about. I see them all the time, but I remember seeing them."

He came right up to me, looming over me to be more precise. He looked me in the eyes. Like he was searching for something that he knew he wouldn't find.

" There is one right there. How about you look at it, I not look at it and tell you exactly what it looks like."

I pointed to my left and watched as he looked away. I turned away so not to see it even from the corners of my eyes.

" The Silence, thats what its called. I have seen you before, and I remember you. You are tall taller than most people. Your face is like a morphed skull, wrapped in thin layers of flesh. You wear a suit I haven't looked close enough to see if it is pin-striped or not. Your hands are big. You have four long fat fingers. One other thing about you, you can control the electricity everywhere and anywhere."

I saw the lights start to flicker, I must have made him mad.

" Last of all, you're my childhood nightmare." I whispered, not thinking the doctor would hear me. I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and we were falling to the ground. He landed on top of me. I looked him in the eyes, he looked into mine. He looked like he was hurting inside, I wondered if he got hit by the lightning. But I know that he didn't. all the lights returned to normal in an instant. The Doctor got off of me suddenly and offered me his hand, I took it. He then went up to the monitor, in the main control room. It looked as if he was downloading a file, onto a . . . Flashdrive?

I was confused but kept quiet about my questions. He ran down to the door and out of it so fast that I could hardly keep up. He really isn't all that friendly is he?

We were back at my house, same day I would figure. I lazily walked back into my house, the Doctor was talking to my mother. They were talking about the Silence.

"Oh my dear Elana!" she rushed over and hugged me. " I thought we agreed that if you started having your nightmares again you would tell me. Now I have to find out about it from this strange man?"

I pulled away.

" I'm not having nightmares, I told you I stopped having them when I was 8."

I looked over at the Doctor. I had so much shame on my face thathe couldn't even focus his eyes on me. We'll the were on me but it was like they were looking through me. Then he mouthed to me 'I Remember'. I was shocked. No one ever remembers what I tell them when they look at the silence. My own mother thinks they are a figment of my imagination.

"Doctor, please continue with what you were telling her."

He held up the flash drive. "I have a video to show you." It was directed to my mother. I took the flash drive from his hand and walked into my front room. I plugged the flash drive into the computer and pulled up a video. I sat my mother down and pressed play.

It was a video of the silence. This one was injured and dying. My mom let out a sound that reminded me of when my moms friend Martha and her husband Mickey came over and he accidentally sat on the cat. Without realizing it. It was in pure torture. But he didn't know, he lost his ear from an accident. I think it involved him some kind of alcohol and fire.

But the silence. He was definitely dying my mother was in tears, she realized again every time that I was right, that I didn't need that special help. I walked away. I can't stand to see her like that.

Then I heard the silence say something that was music to my ears. "You should kill us all on sight!" I turned around quickly to see the video end.

"Doctor, did- did it really just say that?" He nodded with a pleased look upon his face. His hair was extra floppy right now.

I gave my mom a hug and grabbed my phone and a decent pair of shoes from my room and waited in front of the tardis. The Doctor had to wrap something's up with my mom.

He came out the front door and saw me. He walked right up to me and stopped directly I front of me. "I'm going with you." I folded my arms. Stood still as a rock. There was no way I was gonna pass up the whole universe.

He gave a reluctant sigh and waved his arms.

"Fine, come along Po-" his attitude suddenly changed from excited to glum. He had that distant look in his eyes, he held the door open for me. As I walked past him I noticed that his bow tie was crooked and took the liberty of adjusting it.

I ran up to the controls. He ran right behind me.

"So, anywhere in time and space. Where shall we begin?"

My smile was so big it almost hurt. It didn't take long to decide. "I want to meet Robin Hood. I don't care if he is drunk, I want to see him before he becomes a total drunk." I could tell that the Doctor wasn't pleased but not disappointed. He nodded and started guiding the tardis. I fell over when we started going. But I started laughing as soon as it happened. This was almost too good to be true. It was like I was living in a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tardis made is special noise and I know we had arrived. I ran to the door and turned to the Doctor. He nodded in approval and I opened the door. A whoosh went past me, was that an arrow?

The Doctor was crouched in a ducking position, the arrow was lodged right in between two spinny things on the console. The Doctor grabbed the arrow as a boy came running up to the Tardis, he was tall and scrawny. His hair was askew, probably from the running. He was probably around my age. When he looked me in the eyes he quickly looked away and blushed I think.

I quickly closed the door to the tardis, getting a quick peek of the doctor caressing part of the tardis. He is such a weirdo.

"Where did you come from?" The boy asked me. I Shrugged, better let the doctor handle that.

"What's your name?" Is the only thing I could think of asking the boy.

"Will, Will Scarlet. What is yours?" I was in total shock. I had just met Will Scarlet. that is when the Doctor decided to appear.

"Oh well then, who are you?"

"He is Will Scarlett. Oh my gosh Doctor! He is Will Scarlett!" Should I bow to him or would that be too weird. Probably too weird.

"Sorry Will she is very happy about meeting new people. I'm The Doctor. Would you mind telling me where we are?" How can the Doctor play it so cool? I am like fangirling right now. Will was giving me the 'are you an idiot?' look, but the Doctor was receiving them too. I guess looks don't change over the centuries.

"We are in Sherwood forest." I almost fainted. "Robin will want to meet you. Come with me."

I followed Will in awe. I don't care if he and the Doctor thought I was a total weirdo. Will led us into the camp, there were 4 other people there.

The tallest and biggest but certainly not the oldest stood up. "Will who is this?" Will walked over to him. He was at least a foot taller than Will.

This is The Doctor and- ah" He turned to me. "Elana" "Elana. Little John I know Robin said not to bring home any more strays but-"

"Ya Will we all know what happens if you disobey Robin, Get rid of them before he and Marian come back." This one spoke without even turning away from the sword he was sharpening. I would have to guess he is Allan a Dale.

" Your name is Allan isn't it?" He stopped sharpening and looked up at me. He was really cute. I must have said the wrong thing, Allan was suddenly all up in my face.

Will had his hand on Allan's arm. Stopping him from coming at me.

"Sorry, I must sound crazy for knowing your name, but I know all your names."

Now they all looked confused. I smirked, lets see if this impresses the Doctor.

I pointed at Allan. "I Believe your full name is Allan a Dale." He was so stunned he had to sit down.

I Pointed at little John. "John little, but commonly referred to as Little John. Though you are not little." My smile grew.

I pointed at Will.. "Will Scarlett. Pretty sure you're a carpenter's son." Even he was shocked now.

then I pointed at the guy who was turning a stew in the pot over the fire, while roasting what I think is pig. "Much, Robins former manservant. But I don't think you are any more. are you?" He was too stunned to answer.

"Oh so that makes him shut up." Allan said.

"Oh Jigger off Allan!" Much yelled at him. As those two started fighting I directed my eyes to the last one to identify. He had dark brown hair, almost black. it was swept carefully across his forehead. his skin was tannish. He definitely got a lot of sun but I already knew that. I wasn't close enough to see what color his eyes were but they looked blue. I was staring at him, and he held my gaze.

I pointed at him, thought no one else was paying attention, accept him The doctor and me. "Tuck. Thats your name. I don't know as much about you other than your name. Sorry." Everyone was staring at me.

He walked right up to me. his eyes were crystal blue. " Maybe that will change." Then walked off into the forest behind me.

Everyone was silent, I listened as his footsteps got quieter, and two other pairs of footsteps got louder.

"We passed Tuck, what did you guys- Who is this?" It was a man. Obviously it had to be Robin.

I turned around facing him. I pointed at him. "You are Robin Hood. Full title, Robin of Locksley." Then I pointed to the girl. "Maid Marian, or Lady Marian. Is there a difference Doctor?" I looked at the Doctor. He was shocked. Or was it impressed? I was very pleased with myself.

The girl spoke. "Will did you bring home strays again?" She and Robin shared a look of distaste.

"Robin, Marian, I can explain." Will began but I cut him off.

"We followed him. My friend and I have been lost the good portion of the day in this forest and when we saw another person we followed, hoping he could lead us to a town." Robin finished my explanation.

"But Will accidentally led you here?" The Doctor and I both nodded.

"Elana and I came to look for Robin Hood. He is her hero." That was a good point to add in. Im glad the Doctor mentioned that. I saw marian sigh and roll her eyes.

"Robin she knows all our names, even Tucks." Allan gave a look of concern, and walked over to Robin and pulled him over to the side to talk more privately.

"Well I'm not inclined to share my dinner!" Much, typical from the stories I have read about Robin Hood.

"Oh Shut Up Much!" nearly everyone yelled at him.

"Hey! Why must you guys always yell at him?" I shouted at them and then st down next to him and patted his shoulder for comfort. He wasn't showing it very well but I knew he was grateful for what I had just did.

Then there was a horrific screech. I didn't know where it was coming from, only where it was directed. Us.

I looked over at the doctor, his face was wiped blank, not a single emotion. In the show he got that look when he knew exactly what was about to happen, then gets caught in a distant memory long enough for someone to start doing something irrational he ends up fixing later on, or that person dies. It is more often the latter of the two. But one can never tell which will come to pass this early on.

"RUN!" Is all I heard. Robin said it. Much grabbed my hand and we ran east of camp, will was right behind me. Allan not to far behind him. The doctor had come to his senses and started running north of the camp. I wanted to turn around and run in the direction he sprinted off in, but this great big winged beast came and landed in the middle of camp, I awing at the meat Much was cooking.

Much's grip on my hand tightened and he pulled me on after him. We were probably far enough away when I pulled my hand free from his grip and bent over wheezing and puffing. I almost wish that I hadn't have slacked off so much during P.E. this past school year. Allan jogged up next to me.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Then offered me his hand. I stood up straight and reached out slightly for his hand.

Then one of the beast landed right across from us not even 20 feet away. I slowly backed up, and of course I stepped on a stupid twig. The beast turned its head quickly to look at its next meal. It grabbed the back of Allan's cape with its beak and pick him up off the ground.

Allan fumbled with the clasps holding it to his shirt but finally undid them. We met each other in the middle of the distance between us. I quickly grabbed his hand turned back around and ran.

I could hear the beast running behind us. I pulled Allan to the side on the right. We slid down a slight ridge landing in some underbrush by a small stream. I watched the beast search for us at the top of the ridge. Sniffing us out.

I then felt Allan's arm slide over my back and realized we were too close for my comfort, but I knew that if I scooted over the beast might be able to find us. So I just had to bear it. It felt like a millennium waiting for it to take back to the skies. As soon as it was out of sight I rolled out from under Allan's arm and stood up. The top half of my body visible, the bottom half blocked by the bushes.

I folded my arms waiting for Allan to stand so I could tell at him, but he didn't stand up. I crouched back down and found Allan asleep. He looked peaceful and calm. I could hardly believe that he threatened me earlier. I took this Chance to look at him more closely. His hair was a beautiful sandy blonde color. His nose was slightly hooked. He had some small cuts all over his face. I also saw a scar down by his jawline. it wasn't very noticeable, but I tend to take in every detail.

I stood up and kicked him in the side. He almost screamed and stood up. He looked very angry, but then in less than a second, when he looked me in the eyes his face went soft. His anger gone.

"Sorry I couldn't think of any other way to wake you up, and you're my ticket back to camp." I was pretty sure I started to ramble on after that.

Out of no where he laughed. I looked at him, he was giggling? I was sure that he did not do that often because he looked taken aback when he saw me staring at him. He reached behind his head and scratched at his hairline.

"Well we best be on our way then." He said this and extended a hand to me, I took it and he led me out of the bushes and back up the side of the ridge. I could see a road through the trees but he pulled me in a different direction. I thought it best not to ask questions right now.


	6. Chapter 6

In a matter of minutes we were in a clearing, I saw everyone but Robin, Tuck and The Doctor. I looked to Marian, she didn't seem fazed at all. That means Robin is alive and probably talking to someone. Will and Much looked worried, but both were trying to hide it. Will's eyes met mine and he looked relieved. I let go of Allan's hand and ran over. a smile on my face. I was glad that Will, Much Marian and Robin Survived. I sat down and helped much with the cooking. Will sat across from us and Allan quickly joined him. I caught glances at Little John every once and a while, he was always glaring at me. He did it so much I was considering asking if that is what he always looks like.  
The sun was starting to set when Tuck came to where we were. He sat down next to me. He didn't say a word, neither did anyone else. He wasn't doing anything so i handed him my skinned potato, a cutting board and a knife. Though he pulled out a dagger strapped around his thigh and handed me back a knife. I noticed that Will and Allan also had small daggers around their legs, i handed them potatoes too.  
"Can you guys help me skin these? When you're done give them to Tuck, he is going to cut them smaller." When I said his name I turned to him, and we looked into eachothers eyes. They all started working immediately.  
"Oh so if she asks you to help with dinner you will, but when I ask I get nothing?" Much sounded mad. I knew even if he was, he was happy to have the extra hands. Dinner was done about an hour after that, because we all helped much. Marian even joined us before we finished. I helped Much serve it up. Tuck started a fire to keep us warm, since the sun had set. I was trying not to worry about the Doctor, he is alive. I just know it. He wouldn't leave me.  
I focused on other things. Halfway through dinner Robin and the Doctor returned. I was so happy I stood up, knocking all my soup onto the ground. I heard some of them yell, because they had gotten splashed. I ran over to the Doctor and gave him a hug. after a second he hugged me back. I knew it was stupid to doubt him. We sat back down and dished Robin and the Doctor some soup. And Much scraped the bottom of the pot to give me some more, to compensate for what I spilled.  
When it came time for bed Will came over to me. "Here, take this." He offered me a blanket, probably his only one. I accepted it feeling slightly guilty. Then i saw him pull a second one out of his bag. Making me feel better. I draped the blanket around my shoulders and sat up against a tree outside the circle around the fire. I was growing tired. and most of the others had fallen asleep. The doctor just stared into the fire.  
I had always imagined that when I would travel with the Doctor we would talk to each other more. I figured the conversations I had with others in my head would have to do for now. I watched as the fire started to die as I drifted off to sleep. I was right about to too, then I felt someone grab my shoulder. I didn't react quickly, it was obvious not to draw attention to what was about to happen.  
When I turned my head around to see who it was, I saw Tuck's face. Whispering I said "I'm guessing that now is the time I get to find out all about the mysterious Tuck." He smiled and winked at me. He stood up and offered me a hand. Obviously I took it. He pulled me up. He was only a few inches taller than me, and his hands were worn from years of work. I awkwardly let go of his hand. Not even a second later he grabbed it again, and led me off into the forest without another word. I was a good thing it was dark, or I would be very concerned with him seeing my red cheeks right now.  
We walked for probably five minutes. He stopped walking in any old spot. If I had to guess it was to give me some instruction or rule about where we were going next. He turned to me, the moonlight caught his eyes. They were a beautiful ocean blue/green color. I was just about to get lost in them, but he spoke.  
"up ahead is a special meadow where some flowers grow, I wish I knew their names but sadly not. This is where I will tell you a little more." His smile was huge. He looked slightly embarrassed.  
He quickly turned around and led me into a meadow thats beauty was incomprehensible to most things I have seen. I let my hand slip from his and watched him walk into the meadow. "Does it have a name?"  
He stopped and looked at me quizzically. "Does the meadow have a proper name?" he shrugged and laid down in the flowers.  
I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. Deciding I should even hear him out. If I remember correctly, mom told me that it was looked down upon for a young woman and a young man to even be seen together. All the gossipy folk and all. Should I go sit down next to him? Or should I just walk back to camp and not find out who he really is? Hmmm. Should I? Shouldn't I?


End file.
